


[podfic] Fealty

by mightbeanasshole



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-04-18 12:29:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4706060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mightbeanasshole/pseuds/mightbeanasshole





	1. PROLOGUE

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fealty](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4623252) by [mightbeanasshole](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mightbeanasshole/pseuds/mightbeanasshole). 



**Chapter 1•** **LENGTH: 14:15**

The clairvoyant beyond the borders of Laurus--  
beyond any ruler’s reach--  
is the only one watching Mogar as he moves that night.  
Touching the boy-warrior’s thoughts.   
Knowing beyond understanding, beyond fact, that Mogar will become Michael:   
the cleat that will split a rotten kingdom apart before mending it.   
Before joining with another to become the keystone of a new era.

  
_[ ](http://mcdammit.com/wp/wp-content/uploads/2015/09/FEALTY-Chapter-1.mp3) _

 


	2. ARRIVAL

**Chapter 2•** **LENGTH: 42:03**

Caiti doesn’t see the man until he already has a knife at her husband’s throat.

And then time stretches out impossibly for the regent – many things happening all at once and yet as slow as a scene playing out underwater

  
_[ ](http://mcdammit.com/wp/wp-content/uploads/2015/12/fealty-chapter-2.mp3) _

 


End file.
